Instincts
by Deathwish911
Summary: Issie was raised by an uncle after his parents died, and became a good friend to the red dragon emperor. He will be OOC in this fic, just a warning.
1. Chapter 1

**A\n:** Ok, this is from the limited anime as I have never read the manga. Issie will be ooc in this fic due to him receiving his sacred gear when he was 6. The dragon within saved his life when a convenience store robbery was sure to take his young life. He then took martial arts and kendo in hope of better protecting himself. So he isn't a pervert in this fic. Deep down he is still a scared little boy that lost his parents. He lived with a uncle until his high school years so that he could become a man.

"Speach"

'_Thought_'

'_**Dragon**_'

**xXXx**

**Chapter 1: Infatuation**

He looked out the window and saw his old house, and like someone not wanting to leave the safe security of a warm place, he got out of the cab and took his luggage from the trunk. '_Home sweet home..._' The young man opened the door and felt the chill of the place. '_I have to clean everything, go to the store, and see about getting utilities... I wonder if 200,000 yen is enough to live on... but that's what Uncle has budgeted for me, I'll ask for more if it is needed..._'

**'**_**If your uncle thinks you can, then you can. I may not know much about this new world, but if he is confident, then so am I.**_**'** The green gem talked from his left hand.

He looked to his left hand and smiled. '_Thank you my friend... I-I guessed I needed a little confidence boost..._'

**'**_**Think nothing of it, you're my partner. And I haven't trained you this far just to see you fall.**_**'** The voice of the dragon had a caring tone to it.

Hyodo Issie shook his head still smiling. '_Time to get to work..._'

**xXXx**

She looked out her window as was her custom. '_There is a sacred gear here...and a powerful one at that, but who could have it?_' She had a worried look on her face as she thought about it. She twirled her red hair as the door opened and closed. Himejima Akeno entered with her long flowing black hair and dressed in the female Kuoh Academy uniform.

"Rias...Rias?" She smiled as she came forward.

"Yes Akeno, do you have news on the sacred gear?" Rias Gremory looked at her queen still with worry in her eyes.

"No information as yet, but sometimes no news is good news." She smiled as she also looked out the window.

"True…" '_But then why do i get this sick feeling in my stomach now?_' "I'll be showering now…" Rias started to take off her clothes and she stepped into the shower.

**xXXx**

Issie saw her again at the window and stared. She had beautiful red hair, the way she carried herself, and the way she acted towards her friends, was nothing but great. '_I guess I could introduce myself...but i have no idea how she'll take it..._' He looked down. '_I wonder why she looked so worried?_'

'_**That may have to do with us partner, I think she can sense me...which means she might either try to befriend us or...nevermind...**_' The green jewel had a thoughtful tone.

'_...or hurt us...is that what you're trying to say?_' He looked to his left hand thoughtfully.

'_**I wasn't trying to scare you...but there are other supernaturals out there other than us… some will try and seduce you, others will try to outright kill you, and some will try to befriend...I personally would love to befriend more. But the way I've trained you, you can defend yourself.**_' The green gem gave a soft glow.

'_Time for practice..._' He picked up his shinai and headed home.

**xXXx**

She saw her target. '_Kokabiel will be pleased, with this sacred gear user out of the way, I was promised a promotion..._' She had no idea what was about to happen on sunday.

"Hi...are you Hyodo Issie?" A timid looking girl with brown hair and eyes dressed in a different school uniform.

"Yes…" He looked at her with a confused expression.

"Well I've seen you pass by here a few times and I just wanted to know...would you like to go out with me on sunday?" She added a smile.

"Umm...sure…" He looked down still confused.

"Ooooh Thank you! I can't wait!" '_to kill your sorry ass._' She gushed.

"W-what's your name?" He looked at her in a gentle manner.

"Amano Yuma." She smiled as she walked away.

'_**Partner...I'm getting a strange...sense about that girl.**_' The dragon had a thoughtful tone.

'_Strange as in good, or strange as in bad?_' He turned around and didn't notice the strange looking girl behind him.

'_**I don't know...lets play this one by ear...**_' The dragon seemed confused.

**xXXx**

Rias listened to what her familiar had said. '_A fallen angel? And he agreed to go on a date with her...hmmm...give him a flyer on the day of the date. If she kills him, I will revive him._' She had a determined look on her face as the familiar accepted her orders.

"Akeno, have your familiars keep an eye on Hyodo Issie, the fallen angels have taken an interest in him." Rias had a grave tone in her voice.

"So you think he is the one, but what sacred gear does he have?" Akeno looked puzzled.

"Even if he doesn't have one, a fallen angel has taken an interest in him...we need to protect those people in our territory." Rias looked to her queen.

"I'll tell the others as well." She nodded and summoned her familiar. When orders were given and the familiar disappeared.

"That girl might try to kill him...and he won't know why…" A single tear went down her face.

**xXXx**

He stood by the fountain waiting, and clearly nervous. '_I hope she's not going to hurt me..._'

'_**If she tries...defend yourself, and remember, if she try's to kill you, kill her.**_' the dragon gave the advice in a wise tone.

A strange girl gave him a flier with a strange circle with runes on it and said 'All of your dreams can come true.' She nodded cutely and left.

'_...All of your dreams can come true...well..._'

"Hey Issie!" Yuma ran up to him smiling.

"H-hi Yuma…" He pocketed the flier and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Where shall we go first?" She took his arm and smiled.

"W-well…"

**xXXx**

She looked like she had had fun. '_Can this snorefest be over yet? I guess its time since we are in the park..._' she turned around and the smile on her face wasn't a good one.

"Hey Issie...would you die for me?" She looked intently at him.

"So...I apologize for what might have to happen." He looked at her sadly.

"Really...well i guess for a human it was a good date, but you were soo...what did you say?" She looked at him surprised.

He got into a ready stance pulling a crowbar from his pants leg. "I-I don't want to hurt you, but if you leave, this day didn't happen."

"Oh...you have to be joking...I am way out of your league…" She transformed. She matured, her hair and eye color changed to black, and black feathered wings appear on her back. When Issie didn't looked shocked or surprised, that worried her.

"I see you leave me no choice…" He said sadly.

**[Boosted Gear!]** The red gauntlet appeared on his hand with a green gem.

**[Boost!]**

"Oh...its just the twice critical...so I guess your a nobody…" She laughed.

**[Boost!]**

"Its more than that…"

**[Boost!]**

"Really...do tell, what do you know about it?" She looked over at him bored.

**[Boost!]**

**[Transfer!]**

"I know I can defend myself." He stayed in the ready position.

"Oh well, time to die." She made her spear of light and threw it at him. then a thing happened that wasn't normal. He parried it away like it was nothing.

"I really am sorry for what I have to do to you, and I really don't want to take your life. If you force me to...I will." He had a serious tone in his voice.

"You, a nobody, take MY life, what a joke!" She created two light spears and threw them at him. He parried both of them away and was suddenly in front of her. '_Parry this then..._' She formed a lightspear that gutted him as he struck her. The crow bar caved in her skull and she died instantly.

He fell to the ground trying to cover the gaping hole in his stomach. '_I-I never got to introduce myself...to the beautiful red hair…_' As his world was going black the red haired beauty appeared before him.

"You summoned me...how can I help?" She looked at him as she sat down on the ground.

"I-I…" He started to speak.

"Shhh...it will be alright…" She looked down at him with caring conviction.

"**I, Rias Gremory, of the House of Gremory, do hereby reincarnate Hyodo Issie into a devil."** As the words were spoken the wound healed up and he glowed an ominous red. She took out eight pawn pieces and inserted them into his body.

"Rise and live for me, Hyodo Issie…" She smiled at him. when he didn't stand up she looked closely. He was asleep and snoring peacefully. She chuckled and teleported them to his house.

Once there she decided to sleep with him as it tired her out from what she did. She undressed herself after placing him in his bed and got in with him. She fell into deep sleep and clung to her new pawn.

**xXXx**

He awoke to light snoring that he knew wasn't his. '_W-where...am I?_' He remembered the date, he remembered his date changing into a beautiful death dealing dark angel, he remembered her caved in skull and getting speared in the gut, and he remembered dying. '_So...why am I still alive?_'

'_**I'm sorry partner...you died...but you took out that fallen angel...**_' the faintly glowing green on his left hand sounded remorseful.

'_Is that what she was?_'

"Mmm...good morning...Issie…" The voice right behind him sounded sleepy and she clung closer to him, squishing her breasts against his back and her leg wrapped around his.

"W-what am I?" He asked her. He would recognize that hair color anywhere.

"...I brought you back as one of my kind…" She had a waver in her voice.

"A-and what kind is that?" He turned around and saw the sorrowful look in her eyes.

"...A devil…"

"Then I must thank you...and I owe you a great debt." He looked in her surprised eyes.

"I...I must go, your parents…" She noticed his sorrowful look when she mentioned his parents.

"T-their dead…" She just held him.

"You're in my family now, and I will never abandon you." She promised. He started crying and holding her like she was a lifeline.

**xXXx**

Katase looked and seen the new boy in the kendo club walking next to a third year by the name of Rias Gremory. The way those two walked and seeing that it was the first time that Rias was walking with him seemed to trouble her. But now she was on the lookout for the perverted duo. '_If they peek again...I will kill them. But I will find out her intentions for him..._'

"Hey...Katase...I-I won't be able to make it to practice today." Issie looked at her and scratched the back of his head.

"Ok, I'll let the coach know. Ms. Gremory, can I talk to you?" She looked at the red haired beauty.

"Sure…" She waved at Issie as he entered the gate.

"I want to know your intentions for Issie...He is the first male in my club and the rest see him as a little brother…" Katase looked at Rias.

"He has a bigger family than even he realizes…" She smiled at Katase.

"I promise not to hurt him. He's been hurt enough…" She remembered him crying.

"That sets me at ease...If he does get hurt…"

"I understand."

**xXXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New Life**

He looked out the window and just stared at then sky. '_I wonder what Rias is doing now..._' He felt a tug on his sleeve. Aika Kiriyuu was looking at him intently.

"Huh?" He had a dumb expression on his face.

"You weren't listening were you...I asked if you have a girlfriend?" She looked at him as he noticed the other females in the class listening intently.

"Umm...no..." He looked down and started to doodle.

"Well talk is is that you were seen with none other than THE Rias Gremory...and it looked like you two were close..." She gave a wink as he blushed.

"T-there's nothing going on between us..." He heard a commotion come from the door of the class room and he seen a short girl with white hair and a black cat hair clip walk in.

"Rias wants to see you after school in the old school building." Toujou Koneko just had a blasé look on her face.

"R-right...I'll be there..." He nodded to her and got up.

"And where are you going?" Kiriyuu tried to block his path.

"I have martial arts practice..." He started to leave, when Kiriyuu tried to intervene again, she was stopped by Koneko.

"The perverted duo just snapped a picture of your underwear." Koneko pointed to to the pair that had a camera. As soon as they heard that, they ran for the door...with Kiriyuu and the rest of the girls minus Koneko.

"T-thanks..." He looked at the small girl with gratitude.

"And you will have a third club activity...welcome to the Occult Research Club...Rias will tell you the rest..." Koneko turned to leave.

"O-ok...Thanks for the save..." He looked away and she noticed his slight blush.

"Its no problem." She left him to his thoughts.

**'_Well partner...looks like you just met a member of your new family..._'** The faint glow on his left hand had started.

'_I hope she is as nice as she seems to be..._' He left for his martial arts class.

**xXXx**

Murayama took the hit and grunted. '_He's gotten better..._' Issie made like he was going to punch, instead he did a cartwheel kick that caught her off guard. The teacher held up his hand to signal the end of the match.

"Nice one Issie." Katase nodded as he helped up his opponent.

"I watched an MMA show last night..." He started, but the teacher stopped him.

"Though it is good to find wisdom in other things, the fish cannot breath air and shouldn't try to." He looked sagely at him.

"Hai Sensei..." He bowed to him as he walked out.

"You still did good..." Murayama nodded to him with a smile.

"Y-you really think so?" He looked surprised at her.

"Yes, sometimes, you need to catch your opponent off guard...like the cartwheel kick you did." Katase smiled and started to clean up.

"I...I shall try harder..." He looked at them and smiled.

**'_Uhh...partner, you might want to hurry up, you have to meet Rias in the old school building in 10 minutes._'** There was an urgent tone in his voice.

"I-I have to get going...see you guys tomorrow morning for kendo practice?" He looked to them.

"Sure, tomorrow." Katase nodded and left the school dojo.

"Be sure to be early, the coach wants to show you something you missed." Murayama said as she left.

"O-ok..." He nodded as he left for the showers.

**xXXx**

She looked out the window, but this time seeing something that wasn't there. '_I hope everyone welcomes him..._' Akeno walked in and placed the tea on the coffee table.

"I guess he isn't here yet..." She picked up a cup of tea and sipped the warm liquid.

"He had martial arts, so its understandable why he is late." Rias headed to the shower.

"I wonder what he'll be like..." Akeno looked thoughtful.

"Please welcome him...warmly." Rias looked to her queen as she disrobed and stepped into the shower.

"I will..." Akeno smiled.

**xXXx**

As he stepped into the old school building he noticed he wasn't the only one. Sona Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra, were both there. They both had black hair, the former was more serious whereas the latter was more subdued.

"Hello Hyodo-kun, we'll walk with you." Sona said in a no nonsense tone.

"Y-yes..." He followed behind them.

"...I am the student council president, Sona Sitri, and this is the vice president Tsubaki Shinra...pleased to meet you." Sona held her gate to walk next to him.

"P-pleased to meet you...h-how did you know my name?" He looked at her confused.

"I researched you...though I must say I am impressed that you took out a fallen angel while you were still human..." That caused him to stop.

"Then you know what I am?" He looked at them as if trying to gauge if they were enemies or allies.

"You are the same as us, we are from a different household though..." She looked at his confused expression. '_Rias didn't tell him anything yet...this should be amusing..._'

"O-ok..." He looked down to the floor.

**'_Wait till you meet Rias, she'll let you in on the secret sooner or later, after all, you're apart of her household now, so you will need to know who your enemies and allies are..._'** The dragon within advised.

'_O-ok...will the others be as nice as her?_'

**'_I don't know partner...let them make the first move...but the one girl from before should be there._'**

"Issie, we're here..." Tsubaki motioned to the door.

"R-right..." He opened the door for them and held it open for them.

**xXXx**

She heard the door open and three sets of legs enter. '_He must've walked with them...which means I don't need to introduce them, though I wonder what they talked about..._'

"I welcome you, Sona and Tsubaki. Go ahead and take a seat Issie." She started to towel off in front of him and he looked away as sat on the couch.

"My, my, a bit bashful..." Akeno came up from behind him, putting his head between her ample bosom. He froze like a deer in the headlights and didn't make a move.

"I-i-it's...nice to m-m-meet you...I am H-H-Hyodo I-I-Issie..." He managed to get out as she tightened the hug.

"And I am Himejima Akeno, Rias Gremory's queen, very pleased to meet you..." Akeno had a very seductive tone in her voice.

"I am Yuuto Kiba, her knight." Said a blonde haired blue eyed boy standing by the window.

"I am Toujou Koneko, her rook." Said a very familiar white haired girl with a black cat hairpin.

"What...what does that make me?" He looked confused as Akeno let go of him and sat next to him.

"I used all eight of my pawns on you, so that makes you my pawn." Rias looked at him and smiled.

"So...its like...using the promotion when I get to the back of the board...and how is the chess pieces used by devil kind?" He looked at her questioningly.

"Its used for rating games...for her to use all eight of her pawns on you means she thinks your powerful..." Sona answered.

"I am Sona's queen." Tsubaki stated.

"Which would make Rias my king?" He looked to both Sona and Rias.

"Yes, she is your master, but she treats her pieces like family, and in a way, they are her family. And speaking of family, R-" Sona started but was interrupted by Rias.

"I will not talk to that pig." She stated.

"Well he will be expecting you to make contact." Tsubaki looked to Rias.

"When Hell freezes over." Rias looked hard at Sona.

"True...Well I bid you all adieu...I have other business to attend to, I have also found someone that is worthy of being my pawn." Sona got up and left, with Tsubaki trailing her.

"And now onto the business of making pacts." Rias got up in an angry fashion.

**xXXx**

Issie appeared in the house via teleportation circle. '_That was a weird sensation..._' He then saw the 'client'. A young man that looked really scrawny.

"Where's Koneko?" He asked.

"S-she was with another client..." He looked at the kid and scratched the back of his neck.

"She...she was helping me become stronger...I have asthma, so I can't really do any sports...she has been teaching me boxing...do you know boxing?" He looked at the newly minted devil.

"Y-yes...I also suggest that you watch some MMA match's. Lets see how much you know..." He got into a ready stance and started to box with the young man.

**xXXx**

As he was teleported home, he was surprised to see Rias there. '_What is she doing here...?_'

"I came by to congratulate you on your first pact...and I wanted to ask you something...would you like it if I lived here as well?" She looked at him as if she was gauging his response time.

"I...I wouldn't...mind...I welcome it...in fact..." He turned away to hide his face.

"Remember, I said I wouldn't abandon you...and I keep the promises that I make." She came up behind him and hugged him.

"Your not alone anymore...and you don't have to shoulder your pain by yourself anymore, if you need to talk, I'm here..." She just held him.

"I...I want to tell you how my parents died..."

**xXXx**

**[Flashback]**

Little Issie was in the chip isle his mother and father were picking up other items. '_Oooooo, Dragon Rangers X!_' He had stars in his eyes as he looked to his father, giving him the kicked puppy look that children give.

"...[sigh] Yes son, we'll get that as well..." His father smiled as he was about to pick it up from little Issie.

"All right, I want the money, jewelery, and wallets now!" A masked man with a gun walked in and pointed it at Issie's mom.

"O-ok...here..." The clerk opened the cash register.

"Not fast enough!" The man shot the clerk in the head.

"Now wait a min-" The gunman shot Issie's father in the chest. Seeing his father go down in front of him caused him to cry and his mother to scream.

"Don't play the hero, hero's always die."

"Please...just let my son go..."

"Wrong answer...hahahahahaha!" the gunman shot at Issie, and his short life started to flash before his eyes. His mother dove in front of him, taking the bullet in the head, killing her instantly. As her body was falling. There was a bright green glow and the six year old was clad in red armor.

**'_Get justice for what has happened to you my young master._'** The voice was deep and throaty, and urged him forward.

'_Who...who are you?_'

**'_You don't have much time, now hit him with all you've got, you only have ten seconds._'** The voice gave him a time limit, and use it he did.

He ducked another bullet, and smashed the gunman's kneecap, shattering it. The gunman went down clutching his knee. When Issie brought his foot down on the gunman's head, trying to knock him out, he misjudged the power and crushed the mans head.

'_W-what have I done..._' He looked at the blood on the floor, it was so slick that he fell in it.

"I-Issie...Stand on your own two legs...you'll be a m-aaaaan..." His father with his vital fluids leaking out of him was going into shock and would soon die.

Issie, being only six and not knowing what to do, watched as his father die right in front of him. He started crying.

**'_Dry your eyes child...I am Ddrag...the Red Dragon Emperor...and will be your partner from here on out, do not tell anyone about me, for there are people that will try to kill you because of me...I will help you when I can...but if you don't want to be the victim, you need to be the predator. Now stand on your feet and leave this place._'** the faint green glow entranced the young boy.

'_A-all r-right..._' Still sniffling he left and bumped into a police officer.

"Hello...what happened?" The officer shook his head.

_[This is H-04, I need a unit to Kokoro and 8th, I have a child here covered in blood...send a med unit as well.]_ The officer talked into his radio.

_[H-04, we copy and units are on the way.]_

**xXXx**

**[Flashback: two weeks later]**

Issie looked at the man that was going to take care of him for now on. He was a middle aged man with glasses, balding and had a no nonsense attitude.

"Boy...come here."

"Yes Uncle Rokuro." The child listlessly followed instruction.

"Your day will go as follows. Classes, then martial arts. You will have only one other choice for activities, so choose well." His Uncle looked hard at him.

"If you fail, you will be punished. If you are not proper to your elders, you will be punished. If you are not proper to women, you will be punished, do you understand?" He continued the hard look at the boy.

"Yes uncle."

"Classes start immediately." The uncle started to teach the child.

**xXXx**

Rias looked at him with sad eyes as if she had experienced it herself with him. '_Such a hard man...and yet Issie is still kind..._' She held him like sibling would.

"So you see...he didn't really care for me, he always left me alone...a-and..."

"Shhhh...I'm here now, he can't hurt you anymore, I will protect you, along with Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko...You are safe with us..." She buried her head into his back.

"He...he may come around..." He had fear in his voice.

"Then I will tell him that you're in my care now." Rias turned him around and looked him in the eyes.

"Th-thank-" He was getting too emotional when she just kissed his forehead.

"Now, take a bath and I will have dinner ready..." She smiled at him and let him go and do as he was ordered.

She started cooking for just the two of them with a smile on her face. '_We will be the family he never had...and if that man tries to hurt him, I will let Onii-san teach him a lesson..._'

**xXXx**

**A/n:** I know I made up his uncle, but I also needed to make him a complete asshole, which would explain why Issie tends to hide his emotions and seems to fear people. And instead of Rias being seen as a sex object, a deeper bond is formed between the two. I felt like I needed to explain why he is the way he is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: New Confidence**

**{_Dream_}**

Rokuro looked down at a now eight year old Issie, and brought the cain down once more.

"You useless excuse for a man. Take your punishment without crying." And he brought the cane down again.

"I-I'm sorry!" Young Issie was trying to hold back the tears.

"Then prove it and take responsibility" He brought the cane down one last time.

"I w-will try harder..."

"No, you will do better. I never saw in that cow what my brother saw." Rokuro turned and left the bleeding boy on the ground.

Ever so slowly he started to bandage himself while sniffling.

**xXXx**

Issie cried out in his sleep and Rias just held him. '_I wonder what he's dreaming about..._' She absentmindedly started to trace the scars on his back as she rubbed circles on his back.

"Shhh...there, there..." She whispered in his ear while holding him.

A tear came from his eye as he rolled over and hugged her back. She smiled at this and fell back asleep.

**xXXx**

Issie awoke to find himself tangled in sweat soaked sheets and a very naked Rias. The last part of his dream he did want to let go of as he slowly got up and started to get ready for the day.

Rias awoke to the smell of something good. '_Does he know how to cook?_' She got up and did her morning ritual of bathing and dressing. When she walked down stairs she saw that breakfast was made for the both of them as well as bento's.

"My, my...so the bento's you had for lunch you made...and here I thought you got them from admirers..." She smiled as he blushed.

"...My uncle made sure that I could survive by myself if I needed to..." He looked away as he started eating.

"Well it looks like I'll have to beat you to the punch for now on, and don't worry about dinner, I'll make that." She smiled as she ate the food. '_This is so good...what chef did he learn from? This is even better than the cook for my Onii-sama..._' The look on her face was priceless.

"I have to be to Kendo practice early, due to what I missed..." He started to get up.

"I have to be there early as well...the student council has a early meeting." She made the excuse to walk with him to school.

"A-alright..."

**xXXx**

He walked to school carrying his satchel and his shinai on his back...and Rias attached to his arm.

"Awwww...isn't this cute, so he does have a girlfriend!" Kiriyuu gushed as she saw the two.

"B-but-" Issie started, but was interrupted by Rias.

"And we've started living together..." She gave a wink to Kiriyuu.

"Some girls will be heartbroken...be sure to use protection Issie-kun!" Kiriyuu ran off as he sweated.

"W-why-"

"I promised I'd protect you, this means your heart as well." She smiled as she started to lead him to his kendo practice.

**xXXx**

The sensei was in the ready position and just waited. Issie was the first to attack, which was the mistake. The sensei brought down the shinai and struck his hand, causing him to release his shinai.

"Remember, the sword is an extension of yourself, you need to imagine on where you want to put that tip." The sensei pointed to the tip of the shinai.

"Hai sensei." He bowed.

"Now that the others are arriving, pick your sparring partner." The sensei instructed.

"Hai sensei."

**xXXx**

He dreaded this moment. He sighed and opened the door and immediately seen a smiling Kiriyuu. '_What has she spread..._'

**'_I don't know partner, but Rias does have a point. If your off the market so to speak, no more fallen angels can try to trick you...as well as anyone else for that matter..._'** The dragon had a thoughtful tone in his voice.

'_I know I want that someday...but the question is with who? The way Rias is acting...she seems to want..._' The person of his thoughts came into his view.

"Issie-chan, I'll be sure to have dinner ready when you get home..." Rias walked by and winked at him as he blushed.

"Well, well, seems the rumors ARE true..." Kiriyuu smiled wider.

"Awww...I wanted to be his girlfriend..." One of the girls in his class looked down sadly.

"H-how come that...that pipsqueak gets to have a girlfriend and we are still virgins!" Motohama exclaimed.

He closed the door and decided to skip class.

**xXXx**

Rias had an impish smile on her face while she was in class. '_That was a tad bit more fun than I shoud've had..._' She felt a tug on her sleeve and looked to Akeno.

"Looks like you had fun..." She looked at her.

"Well, I'm doing what I need to do to protect him." Rias blushed a bit.

"Mind if I can get in on the action?" Akeno looked serious.

"Why?"

"I remember him from when I played with him at the shrine...he accidentally saw something he shouldn't have..." She looked down in sadness.

"As long as he can love us both...I don't see why not." Rias nodded to her.

"Wait till he experience's this..." Akeno smiled and looked forward again.

**xXXx**

Issie walked toward a park and seen something truly remarkable. It was a blonde haired girl that had healed a little boy that had scraped his knee. '_I wonder if she is lost..._'

"Oh...hi...I was wondering if you knew where the church was in this town?" She looked at him and smiled a kind smile.

"Y-yeah...I'll take you..." He picked up her suitcase.

"...So...whats your name?"

"H-Hyodo Issie..."

"I'm Asia Argento...pleased to meet you..."

"Can you heal anyone?" He looked at her as they continued walking.

"Y-yes...it's why I'm here actually..."

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

"N-no..."

"I have a free day tomorrow, I'd like to spend it with you if you don't mind..." He looked on the hill and started to get a bad feeling. It felt like razor blades going up and down his back.

**'_She warned you about going near the church...it might be a good idea to leave her here partner._'** He felt the need to get away as fast as possible.

"Th-that sounds...good...but why?" Asked the fallen nun.

"...Everyone needs friends..." He said noticing the pain hidden in her eyes.

"H-how-"

"Its the way you acted with the little boy...you wanted him to like you..." The razor blade feeling doubled.

"Then...your offering to be my friend?"

**'_Partner..._'**

"Yes...lets meet at the park where I met you at today..." He felt a glacier go down his spine.

"Now that we are close...I can make it from here...I'll see you tomorrow.." She gave a genuine smile as she took her suitcase from him and started up the hill.

**xXXx**

When the ice cold feeling left him he trusted his other sense's and felt like he was being followed. '_Just show yourself..._'

"You know...its not everyday a devil escorts a nun to the enemies gate...its why I've chosen to not kill you where you stand...and I owe you a favor. It was originally my job to escort her, so I will give you this piece of information. On monday a ritual will take place where we will rip the sacred gear she has right out of her...if you want to save her, then come and take her back...if you can." Said a man in a fedora and overcoat.

"Whats your name?" Issie looked at him.

"If you must know...its Dohnaseek...I pray I never see you again..." He turned and left.

"...I feel the same..." Issie turned and walked back to the school, he wasn't going to skip martial arts.

**xXXx**

Katase had Issie in a head hold. '_Come on...come on..._' Her arm cramped at the wrong moment, when he felt this, he slipped out of the hold like an eel, accidentally hitting the back of her knee and causing her to fall. She ended up landing on him.

"Even though it was an accident...Hyodo-kun has won the match. Joints can either be our greatest ally, or our greatest enemy." The sensei looked at the combatants.

"Hai sensei." The class bowed their heads as he left the dojo.

"You have improved..." Murayama looked and noticed how he helped up Katase.

"Y-you think?" He looked at Murayama.

"Yes...I can think of ways it can also be used in kendo..." She looked away. '_As well as other things..._'

"Huh...well..." He scratched the back of his head.

"Time to shower, coming Mura-chan?" Katase pulled the girl along as he headed to the male showers.

'_I wonder...can we save her?_'

**'_Partner, that's up to you...either way I'll back you up._'** The dragon felt some confidence from his master.

'_She is so innocent...why does this have to happen to her?_' He punched the wall slightly cracking the tile.

**'_Its like asking why do bad things happen to good people, remember what I had said when I first awakened?_'**

'_...Yes...I needed to become a predator...instead of a victim...I'll save her tomorrow_' What he didn't know was that a certain white haired female with a black cat hair clip had seen how strong he was.

'_So...strong...I wonder..._'

**xXXx**

Rias watched as Issie entered the room. '_He may not have a memory of Akeno...but it will still be a treat for him..._' He had a withdrawn expression set in his face.

"Whats troubling you Issie-chan?" She looked over to him in a worried fashion.

"...Nothing..." He sat down on the couch still with a troubled look.

"...Issie, we are here to help..." She sat by him and patiently waited for him to speak.

"W-what happens when...a sacred gear is...ripped out of the user?" He looked at her expecting the worst.

"...They die...why the question?" Now she was definitely worried.

"...There's this girl I met yesterday...she has the ability to heal...and the fallen angels will take it from her...by force." He looked down grimly.

"Is she a nun?" She looked at him while feeling how tense he was.

"...Hai..."

"Then we can't hel-"

"We can...can you reincarnate someone...while their alive?" He looked pleadingly in her eyes.

"...No...I'm sorry, they need to die first..." She noticed a tear go down his face...

"I-I'll do what I can...I promise..." Rias looked at him and smiled.

The others started to enter the room and noticed how close the pair was. Akeno snuck up behind him and put his head in between her breasts.

"Well, well, looks like I need to cheer you up..." She had a seductive tone in her voice.

"H-h-hello...A-Akeno..." He froze again.

"Hmmm...looks like we need to teach him...something about...love..." She looked to Rias as Rias smiled.

"What an excellent idea...Koneko, would you come here please." Rias motioned for the small girl to get on his other side. When she did, she copied what Rias was doing.

"And how should we do that Rias?" Akeno moved forward.

"How about you and Koneko move in with Issie-chan and me, I'm already living there as it is, and besides, someone needs to make a good bento for him." Rias snuggled closer, placing his arm in between her breasts. He started to blush heavily.

"Lucky dog...Have fun Issie-kun." Kiba winked at him.

**xXXx**

A completely bald man was standing outside the Hyodo house. He looked around the yard and seen that it was well kept. No emotion was on his face as he entered the gate. Before he even opened the door, the door was opening.

"Who are you." He looked at her through his glasses to the red haired girl that stood before him.

"I am Rias Gremory, Issie-chan's girlfriend." She looked at the man in confusion.

"You will leave now. He does not need a cow right now." He made to enter the home, but was stopped by the irate red haired demon.

"No. You will leave, we have no need for your money as I have already bought the land. Issie is a strong man, no thanks to you. He is kind and considerate...and he will never be like you." She looked hard at him.

"Really?" He made to strike her, but found his path blocked. It was by a short girl with white hair.

"Take out the trash Koneko...and be sure my brother see's him." Rias turned around and re-entered the house as a barrier was erected...so no-one could hear the screams.

A transportation circle later, Koneko entered the house, as the barrier fell.

**xXXx**

Sir Zechs looked at the person before him. He had been beaten to an inch of his life and sent here. '_Rias...does this man deserve punishment...yes..._' He smiled evilly.

"Welcome to hell."

"Really..." Rokuro tried to stand up and failed.

"You know...anyone that tries to hit my sister has to deal with me..." He let out the killing intent as he looked at the human with dead eyes. Sir Zechs took out a scourge, and a red circle appeared beneath the victim.

"For what you have done to someone that my sister loves dearly, and for what you have tried to do to my sister...4,899,569 lash's...and in a place where time has no meaning...hehehahahaha..." He let loose with the first lash.

**xXXx**

**A/n:** Did the rat bastard get his just deserts...yes...as for the number of lash's...it also heals the person that its hitting, so use your imagination...lol I wanted to get some justice out of the way with this capter so...ya. Read and Review...but I found the manga on KissManga so I'm taking a look at that, Thanks for the other site though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Twilight**

Asia looked around the park, but didn't see him yet. As she was about to go he came running up.

"S-sorry...My alarm..." She went up to him and hugged him.

"I...I thought you weren't going to show...shall we get going?" She smiled cutely at him.

"S-sure..." He scratched the back of his head.

As they walked around the shopping district, he felt uneasy, as if they were being watched. And with what he knew about the new world that he was in, you needed eyes on the back of your head. When they got to the park it was almost dark. He finally spotted the man in the trees.

"You can come down now Dohnaseek...I know its you." Issie looked to where the man was hiding.

"Ahh...you found me out...I'll have to take the girl back...even if I have to go through you to do so." He popped his wings and made ready for a fight.

"I'm going to save her. She is an innocent...and shouldn't have been mixed up with you guys in the first place." She looked at him as if he knew something she didn't.

"She who can heal Devils...it should only be used on those that give punishment to devils..." He created a forked spear of light and threw it...only to have it bounce off red scale-mail.

**[Boost!]** when the spear of light fizzled did Dohnaseek see his true adversary.

**xXXx**

Rias started to get a very ill feeling as she was cleaning the dish's.

"Are you alright?" Akeno looked over worried.

"Where is Issie-chan?" She looked over to her queen.

"He went out awhile ago..." She looked at how frantic Rias was starting to act.

"We need to find him..." She got her outside clothes on as well as Akeno.

"Koneko if he comes home while we're away, make sure he doesn't leave."

"Hai."

**xXXx**

Issie was breathing heavily, his lungs was burning, and his right arm was cramping. Just as he was about to launch an attack, his power was starting to fizzle. Dohnaseek seeing this as the opportunity to strike did so. He hefted a diminished spear of light and threw it.

"Nnnnoooooo!" The spear of light stabbed Asia right in the chest, killing her instantly.

"...Looks like I'll get an ass chewing for this..." He tried to fly but a bolt of lightning killed him where he stood.

"Looks like we got here just in time...but that lightning would've just stunned him..." Akeno looked to Issie with new found respect.

"Please...just please bring her back..." Issie looked to Rias.

"...This has never been done before...so if it doesn't work out...I'm sorry..." She looked at his face as she summoned a lot of power.

"**I, Rias Gremory, of the House of Gremory, do hereby reincarnate Asia Argento into a devil."** The power whipped the air around like a small tornado as if a force of wills was being waged. When the wound slowly healed and her eyes started to open did Rias push a bishop piece into her chest.

"Rise, and live for me Asia..." She looked to where Issie was and smiled. For him to have made a friend this fast meant that this girl wasn't a love rival. She started to wonder why the sky was moving.

When Issie saw Rias fainting, he stumbled and used his body to cushion hers. Her head struck the middle of his back which lanced pain up and down his spine. When Akeno landed she helped up the wounded pawn.

"Ahh...ever so the gentleman..." She held on for a tad bit before helping up the new bishop.

"H-how am I alive...I felt..." Asia had a haunted look on her face.

"Rias...she reincarnated you...she saved you..." There were tears in Issie's eyes as he looked at the newly minted devil. And then he passed out with him holding Rias.

"I guess we need to go home another way..." Akeno did a transportation circle and went home with all of them.

**xXXx**

Katase looked and Issie still hadn't shown up yet for kendo practice. '_If he doesn't show up...sensei will have to have him come early again..._' Murayama also looked like she was looking for him.

"Line up and pick an opponent." The sensei instructed.

"Murayama, your with me." The sensei stood opposite of her. '_Ouch time..._'

**xXXx**

A transportation circle with the House of Sitri appeared and two people stood there. None other than Sona Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra.

"We are not exactly morning people..." Sona looked like she had matched luggage under her eyes.

"We need a favor...today Hyodo Issie won't be coming to school, he is drained of energy and is currently resting, the second, please have Asia Argento enrolled and placed in his class." Akeno looked at them with a smile on her face.

"And where is your king?" Sona did not look amused.

"Regaining her energy as well, it took a lot out of her to reincarnate her new bishop." Akeno rested her hands on her kimono.

"Really...?" This shocked Sona and Tsubaki. '_A simple reincarnation shouldn't have taken that much out of her...was this girl that powerful?_'

"Then we shall work on it." Tsubaki looked down and smiled.

"...Yes, we will." Sona looked to Tsubaki with a look that promised there was going to be a talk about this.

"We thank you Sona-sama." Akeno bowed and left them in the living room.

"We will talk about this over the breakfast YOUR making, right Tsubaki?" Sona did the transportation circle and the both of them was gone.

**xXXx**

Issie was starting to wake up and he felt an arm around him, when he opened his eyes he saw red hair framing a beautiful face. She clung to him more and started to cry. He just held her.

"I-I'm right here, safe and sound..." He whispered in her ear. She calmed down as he said it, but still clung to him.

'_W-what am I..._'

**'_I think you love her...and I think she loves you, but in what way, I can't say._'** The dragon seemed proud.

'_You mean..._'

**'_You have found something special...FIGHT FOR IT! A dragon losses nothing to no one, become the predator to protect her._'**

'_Will I lose my humanity?_'

**'_No my young master, it is because of your kindness that you unwittingly wooed her..._'** The dragon was almost gentle when saying this.

"I-Issie..." Rias grumbled in her sleep, cuddling closer to him. He smiled at her and fell asleep.

**xXXx**

Riser looked at a void and grew irritated '_Every time I try to see what my beloved Rias is doing, all I get is this? This is an outrage!_' He looked around his home and sighed. '_She has always been so willful...I will need to break that will, but how?_'

"Onii-sama, whats on your mind?" A blonde girl with blue eyes looked at the heir to Phoenix.

"...Riser is not pleased...Riser will need to visit the ant farm." He looked highly irritated

"Hai, would you like me to tag along?" She looked at him.

"Riser doesn't see why not." He smiled to his sister Ruval Phoenix.

"I want to get a souvenir from earth!" She gushed.

"Riser will make it so Ruval..." He looked at her with caring eyes.

**xXXx**

Rias slowly awakened to see Issie's sleeping form holding her close. '_If it's with him...I can get what I want...freedom to choose...but it seems like I've-_' Issie started to grumble and shake in his slumber.

"N-noo-" She kissed his forehead...and then his lips. Issie started to wake to being kissed...and he kissed her back. When the kiss ended he looked at her.

"I promised to protect you...even your heart...if you will have me..." She looked down and blushed.

'_Become the predator to protect her..._' He kissed her slowly, gently, pulling her closer...and she let him.

**xXXx**

Sir Zechs waved his finger and the scourge whipped the human that had scars on his back.

"4,568...oops, lost count, I need to start over...hehehee..." He looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself when a woman with white hair entered in a maid outfit.

"Sir Zechs-sama...I believe your sister is going to give away her purity to a...lower born devil." She looked down in respect to the mans rank.

"A pity...have Gregory take over punishing this worm...looks like I need to go to earth after all. You will accompany me Grayfia..." He looked to her and smiled.

"I shall get Gregory...he has a knack for this kind of thing...I think he actually enjoys it as well..." She looked a little disturbed.

"Make the necessary preparations." He got up from his throne.

**xXXx**

She looked at him and smiled. '_This is why it has to be you...you didn't take my purity, but let your feelings show..._' Akeno walked in and grinned.

"Well, well...getting comfy I see..." She looked down at Issie.

"I...I wanted to...but in the proper way." He looked up to Akeno.

"Well then...If I'm going to be apart of this, I would love to be third in line..." She gave him a seductive wink. His eyes bulged at the thought.

"We devils can have more than one spouse...but its only for the males." Rias looked into his eyes lovingly.

"Which means...you can marry Rias, Koneko, and me..." Akeno got in the bed with them.

"B-b-but...-" He looked flustered. A transportation circle with the house of Gremory appeared in his room. Two people stood there, a man with red hair and a woman with white hair.

"Onii-sama..." Rias had a look of shock on her face.

"Has this young man taken you yet...if so, I have no choice but to cancel your marriage to Riser...If he hasn't...then it is still on unless you defeat him." The man looked at Issie, then to Rias.

"...I wanted to do this properly..." Issie looked to the man that was Rias's brother.

"Then I take it you will champion her." He smiled a gentle smile. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"...Hai."

"Then we will have a rating game. Grayfia, let Riser know about the rating game, Rias, you have two weeks to prepare, seeing as you have a new bishop." Grayfia nodded as he looked at Rias.

"And if you win...you can marry who you want." Grayfia looked to Issie.

**xXXx**

He was angry, he was furious. '_How dare she! She can't do this! I'll make her pay for this!_' Riser pounded the table, scaring his little sister.

"Onii-sama..." She looked at him with fear.

"Get Yubelluna...there's another rating game. And we will win this one." He looked hard at his sister.

"Y-Yes Onii-sama..." She ran out of the room. '_Why is Rias so important to him?_'

"Riser swears that he will have you Rias Gremory."

**xXXx**

Sir Zechs sat in his throne with his hands clasped in front of him. '_Onee-chan, I know you can defeat a prick like Riser, but you have one thing he does not have...you have the unconditional love of your peerage, you didn't have to break them...and that will gain you victory. I approve of your choice of a husband though...lets see him mess up Riser's face..._' He chuckled darkly.

"Your parents made the pact with that condition set in place...and if she wins, she will be happy." Grayfia looked to her king.

"I never liked that prick anyway, he's never been worthy of her." He deadpanned.

"Does she have a chance with the pieces she has?"

"One rook, one bishop, one knight, one queen, and one pawn." He looked down thoughtfully.

"It's enough to play, but is it enough to win?" She looked over at him worried.

"...Yes..."

**xXXx**

She looked at her peerage and smiled. '_This is for all of us...but most of all for me and him..._' She looked to Issie.

"Keep the magic flowing Issie-chan...Imagine what you want to do with it and let it happen." Akeno instructed.

**[Boost!]** The small red sphere grew double its size. And he still held it.

**[Boost!]** The red sphere grew double its size and black marks was swirling around the red. And he held it.

**[Boost!]** He was sweating as he now held the larger ball of energy with purple flecks.

**[Boost!]** He went to a knee as bright red, crimson, black and purple colors waged war as he held the bomb.

**[Explosion!]** He threw the ball of energy, and watched it disintegrate a mountain.

Jaws dropped from his peerage, as they watched him drop sweating from the strain of holding all that energy. Rias ran to him and placed his head in her lap as Asia came and healed him.

"Th-that was amazing..." Akeno wondered what would happen if he decided to transfer power to her, seeing as she was the Princess of Thunder.

"When Asia is done healing you...try transferring power to one of us..." Akeno looked to him and smiled.

"I agree...lets see if we can do this..." Rias looked to her queen with amusement.

"...H-Hai..."

**xXXx**

**A/n:** I'm on vacation right now, so I have had time to write again...lol, but you can see what i've done to Rokuro, losing count can be a bitch...I still wanted the rateing game between the prick...I mean Riser...and Rias. How do you think it should go? Well for all of you questioning why that fallen angel gave him the info...he didn't agree with it and he had a sense of honor. The fight between him and Issie was a brutal one, if you want details I could try to come up with something. Read and Review...and enjoy the story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Initiation**

Riser and Ravel looked at the stage that was set. One looked excited, the other looked confused. '_Why the academy?_'

"Sona Sitri, of the House of Sitri shall be overseeing this rating game." Sona looked through the magical viewers.

"Tsubaki Shinra, Sona Sitri's queen, also from the House of Sitri, shall be announcing this rating game." She sat behind a desk that had a microphone.

"The main school building, is Riser's territory; the old school building is Rias's territory." Tsubaki announced.

"Are all parties ready?" Riser nodded. Rias nodded.

"The match has begun." Tsubaki said through the mic.

**xXXx**

Kiba, Issie, and Koneko ran through the woods. Akeno looked to where they were running and smiled. '_Time for traps. I only have a short amount of time before this power leaves me..._' She made three illusionary old school buildings and set some very deadly traps as well as harmless traps.

"I sense them up ahead...lets give our queen some more time..." Kiba sped toward the enemy.

**[Boost!]** Issie was still right next to Koneko.

"Well, its the first catch of the day..." A woman with a big sword on her back and five pony-tails on her head looked at the three.

**[Boost!]**

"Oh...its only the twice critical..nothing to worry about..." A girl with blue hair and a red top giggled.

Kiba used this time to speed past two of the girls, a blade in each hand...and he cut them down where they stood. Both of the girls were in maid outfits.

**[Boost!]**

_[Two of Riser's pawns, retired.]_

The woman with the big sword drew it and charged.

**[Boost!]** Issie put his hand on Koneko's shoulder.

**[Transfer!]** Koneko glowed with red energy. As the sword struck the small girl, she grabbed and shattered the sword, landing a roundhouse kick on the swords-woman sending her through the school building.

_[One of Riser's knights, retired.]_

Issie charged the last two there, cartwheel kicked the blue-haired girl unconscious, and right hooked the other one dressed as vegas line dancing girl. Kiba struck from behind, taking her out completely.

_[Two of Riser's pawns, retired.]_

**xXXx**

Riser looked at how long it took for them to take out five of his pieces. '_Five minutes? In five minutes they took out five of my pieces...no matter, Yubelluna will take care of them._' He looked at how well the game was going...now he needed them in the gym.

"Xuelan, lure them into the gym."

"Yes Riser-sama." A Chinese girl in a blue outfit bowed on his magical screen.

**xXXx**

As the three moved toward the gym, a lady with a small smile was floating above them. She threw down a massive fire-bolt. Thinking she had won she went down to see her good work.

"That tingled." A soft voice said as Koneko walked out of the creator.

"That should've fried you...lets see how tough you really are..." She didn't see it coming. She started to wonder why two sword points was sticking out of her chest, destroying the navy blue dress that Riser had got for her.

_[Riser's queen, retired.]_

"Their not dead Issie...they're teleported to a place were they can get treated." He answered Issie's unasked question.

"Lets head to the gym!"

"Not so fast." A knightly looking woman strode up and drew her sword. As this was done, Issie picked up a vial dropped but Yubelluna.

"Whats this?" He looked and saw the fear on the armored woman's face.

"A phoenix tear..." She whispered.

"Ah..." Issie then used it on himself. He felt revitalized, refreshed, and ready anew.

**xXXx**

Ravel looked shocked...and she didn't know why, but she froze on the spot. '_He is so..._'

"Ravel, Riser wants you to stop him." Riser looked pissed. '_He used my family's trade secret...he shall burn!_'

"H-hai...Mihae, Isabella...come with me..." As the three left the room that Riser was in she looked down. '_Why is he fighting like that?_'

On the view screen the gym exploded.

_[Four of Riser's pawns, one of Riser's rook's, retired.]_

He covered his face and decided to go on the offensive himself.

**xXXx**

Sir Zechs looked proudly at what his sister was doing. '_Of course with an even playing field Riser will get whats coming to him...Its not like I bought some of their phoenix's tears and gave them to Rias's team now..._' He looked like he was innocent as Lord Phoenix looked on.

"I'd like to add something to this arrangement...If she wins, she can have one of his pieces...what do you say...?" Sir Zechs looked over to Lord Phoenix.

"...I agree...IF she wins...she can have one of her choosing." Lord Phoenix looked amused at the thought.

"...A deal's a deal..." As they shook on it they both smiled.

"He really needs to be humbled...and this is the best way for it."

**xXXx**

Karlamine parried the swordsman's strike, and blocked the fist of a little girl, but the throw of the red gauntlet-ed boy threw her far. '_I can't take much more of this..._' She slowly got up only to feel a blade in her back.

"Nooo...Lord Riser...I'm sorry..." As she teleported out, the two bishop's and the rook saw it.

"You bastard!" Isabella ran toward the swordsman.

**[Transfer!]** She looked, but it was too late, The Princess of Thunder gleefully smiled as she threw down an empowered lightning bolt, and the thunder shook the bishops to their core. The rook never had a chance.

_[One of Riser's rooks, one of Riser's knights, retired.]_

An explosion on the rooftop suddenly got all of their attention. '_Onii-sama..._' Ravel looked on as the kings were fighting.

**[Boost!]**

"We won't interfere" She looked to the group and then to Mihae.

"What are you DOING!" Mihae turned like she was going to fire a magic blast.

**[Boost!]**

"Thanks for these ladies..." The swordsman smiled and winked at them. '_My phoenix tear!_' They looked at themselves and everything was where it was supposed to be.

**[Boost!]**

"H-how..."

**[Boost!]**

"I'm sorry, do forgive me for what I'm about to do."

**[Transfer!]** He transferred all of his power into the phoenix tear, then using the tear, in turn putting all that magical energy in one shot. Then he let loose a giant ball of destruction. Kiba was quick enough to grab Akeno and Rias.

Riser didn't know what hit him. When he regenerated he walked up to the group, raised a finger and only a puff of smoke came out, he promptly fainted. Issie fell to a knee as the others ran to him.

"I'm...I'm alright..." He tried to stand but fell. Rias caught him and then Ravel finally saw why he fought so hard.

_[Check mate, winner, Rias Gremory.]_

Asia started to heal him and she felt the energy drain off of him. '_Any more and you would've burned up..._'

"He's stabilized...did he use up too much of those things?" Asia looked to Kiba.

"...Yes, I thought he knew what he was doing."

"He will rest." Koneko looked fondly at him.

"Akeno..."

"Hai." She did a transportation circle to home.

**xXXx**

Sir Zechs was waiting for them at their home. '_How did he burn out so quickly...?_'

"Good job, you won your first match...by the way, how did you do it?" He looked at Issie's sleeping form curiously.

"We gave him all the phoenix's tears...he feigned being an idiot when he picked up the spare from Riser's queen, but he used them all and powered us through it..." Kiba looked to the head of the Gremory Household.

"That...was risky...he could've roasted from the inside out..."

"Well...at least he has a good family now...and speaking of that, you get to choose one of his pieces to take." Sir Zechs smiled as this shocked Rias.

"Can we hold off on that?" She looked pleadingly at her older brother.

"Sure..." He looked at her caringly as she looked lovingly at Issie.

"He sure is a lucky dog huh?" Kiba smiled as he looked at how the demonic females fawned over Issie.

"You have no idea..." Sir Zechs looked like he was innocent.

**xXXx**

He was starting to wake up. '_Why does my head feel like its been in a cement mixer?_'

**'_That's because you've been out for a week...I suggest when someone offers you a phoenix's tear, don't do it. Can you promise me that partner?_'**

'_I promise._' He tried to move his arms and he couldn't. When he looked he saw black hair, red hair, and white hair. He also noticed he was in a california king sized bed.

**'_Partner...if you move, you'll wake them all up._'** The dragon snickered.

'_Yeah, yeah, laugh it up..._'

"M-mother..." Akeno struggled in her sleep.

"Shh...It's all ok...it will be all ok..." He whispered in her ear.

"Issie..." Koneko looked up at him sleepily, crawled and laid on his chest.

'_Ohhh...boy._'

**'_You have that right..._'** The dragon laughed at his young master.

**xXXx**

Asia looked with joy as Issie walked down the stairs with the rest of the crew. Akeno on one arm, Rias on another arm, and Koneko piggy-backed. The spread laid out before them looked wonderful.

"I-It looks so good..." He started eating like it was his last meal.

"Awww...Issie-chan must be hungry..." Akeno ate her food slowly.

"Well he was out for a week..." Koneko looked up from her plate with a blasé expression.

"He just needs to rest for now..." Rias looked over to him and smiled.

"Wonderful...just wonderful..." Sir Zechs walked in smiling.

"What is?" He looked up to the red haired ruler of the underworld.

"Why you all have been invited to a party...in the underworld." He smiled an innocent smile.

"Well, seeing as how you have no parents, my parents want to meet you." He looked to Rias.

"Is this an...engagement party?" She looked at him knowingly.

"I...didn't say that as per se..." A sweat drop appeared on his brow.

"They want me to get engaged to Issie-chan...What do you think?" She looked seriously over to him.

"...Am I trapping you if I say yes?" He looked just as serious.

"If its you...I can be happy." She honestly told him.

"If its you...we all can be." Akeno looked at him lovingly.

"...S-sure..." He blushed as he looked down.

"Well, be sure you have a nice suit...and Rias, you'll have to choose that piece tonight." He looked over his shoulder as he disappeared.

"A suit?" He looked confused.

"They might try to do the marriage ceremony as well, but sometimes its just a get to know you kind of thing." Koneko deadpanned.

"And what did he mean by 'choose that piece'?" He looked to Rias.

"We get to add another piece, from Riser's peerage to ours." She looked at him and started eating again.

"Was that apart of the deal?" Akeno looked surprised.

"It became apart of the deal. I think it was done mainly to take Riser down a peg or two." Rias looked thoughtful.

"Are we getting someone that will hate us?" He looked over to Rias.

"Unlikely, Riser broke all those women, so molding her for us is made easier." Koneko spoke after she swallowed some food.

"So then we can help them..." He looked questioningly around.

"If they want to be helped...Issie-chan...I want you to pick for me." Rias looked over to him.

"...Am I a good judge of character?" He looked confused.

"Yes Issie-chan." Akeno nodded.

"Then I accept."

**xXXx**

**A/n:** I thank all those that have reviewed, and anything said this way does help. Its better to learn for not only your own, but also other's mistakes. Its why I use spell check. Yes I had her win it, It was a good thing to do, the party will be funny. Thanks for the reviews.


End file.
